


Don’t take satisfaction

by HopeShannon3000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fix-It, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeShannon3000/pseuds/HopeShannon3000
Summary: When Curtis said he basically took satisfaction in Oliver being alone (in 6x19) i was disappointed that Felicity didn't say anything so i fixed it and made what i wanted her to say to Curtis.





	Don’t take satisfaction

“So did he also fire john?” Curtis stood in front of Felicity with worry in his voice, she had told him about Oliver going back to basics back to being alone, at least he wasn’t being a jerk about it.  
“No, John left about a week before” Cutis seemed take back by her words  
“Wow!! Okay, well i’m gunna have to try not to take satisfaction out of that” she couldn’t believe he just said! Take satisfaction out of the fact that her HUSBAND is going out ALONE and could be killed! Everyone was leaving because Curtis and his little team started a chain reaction of everyone blaming Oliver for the tiniest things! She's surprised they don’t ring him up when their toaster or something breaks and blame it on him! They don’t want to take responsibility of their own actions like maybe Vince died because they walked into a trap he died in vain because they choose 1 man was more important than the entire city and their questioning his leadership? 

“I’m sorry what did you just say? That you take satisfaction in my husband going alone?” Felicity raised her voice 

“Well i didn’t mean it like that” sounding slightly panicked 

“How did you mean it?”

“Oliver is just getting what he deserves, he was being a bad leader”

“Your right my husband spent 5 years away from home fighting to survive and since getting back has saved this city for 7 years from men you wouldn’t even dream of! But of course he’s getting what he deserves! He has put his life into this city you’ve been doing it for less than 2 years! SO don’t you dare stand there and act like you’ve made sacrifices for this city” Felicity shouted she was running on pure anger now

“I HAVE MADE SACRIFICES! I LOST MY HUSBAND! MY PAUL FOR THIS CITY” Curtis shouted towering over Felicity

“Oh boo hoo! No one made you stay! Oliver has lost his parents, his best friend, his first love! He’s lost more than you ever will do and without him you’d be nothing”

“Why do you think that? I’m a hero a better one than Oliver will be”

“No! Because he made you! He trained you so you wouldn’t be getting your ass kicked in the street again! Or have you forgot that?”

“He beat us up! Hardly training”

“Maybe but it worked! Your just so far up your ass you can’t see that! Even when he apologized you couldn’t just accept nope you all had to make a song and dance about it”

“No all Oliver cares about is his own happiness! And he got that he got married and has a kid while the rest of us are left behind”

 

“Oh so your jealous? Because last time i checked you was dating someone”

“I’m not jealous i’m just saying Oliver is selfish”

“Why because he puts his family first?”

Curtis looked at her

“Got nothing to say?”

 

“I’m done fighting Felicity”

“Yeah so am i! You want to take satisfaction in Oliver being alone fine but don’t dare do it in front of me! I’m going to take satisfaction when you all get your ass’s kicked because you have no idea who you're dealing with! And face it your guys have never actually beat a big bag guy it was Oliver who took down Chase not you guys so good luck! Now get out!”

Curtis hung his head in shame and left leaving the loft silent! How dare he say he takes satisfaction is Olivers suffering and expect her to say nothing! Oliver is her husband, her best friend of course she’ll defend him! She's getting sick of everyone blaming Oliver, putting their pain onto him its unfair and she’s had enough!


End file.
